2020 Planet Puppy hurricane season
The 2020 Planet Puppy hurricane season is a current event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation, in which tropical cyclones form on Planet Puppy. The season will run throughout 2020, though most tropical cyclones typically develop between June and December. The Planet Puppy hurricane basin is strikingly similar to the Atlantic Ocean basin on Planet Earth. The locations of the areas have names that are also similar to those on Earth. Current Storm Information FEBRUARY 13TH, 2020 TROPICAL WEATHER OUTLOOK DOGLANTIC OCEAN ON PLANET PUPPY 10:00 AM EST For the Doglantic Ocean, Collarpuppian Sea, and Gulf of Mexipup... The Puppy Hurricane Center and Hurricane Lucas Meteorological Agency are issuing advisories on Tropical Storm Nothingness, located nowhere. FORECAST POSITIONS AND MAX WINDS FOR TROPICAL STORM NOTHINGNESS INIT 13/1000 0 MPH 12H 13/2200 0 MPH 24H 14/1000 0 MPH 36H 14/2200 0 MPH 48H 15/1000 0 MPH 72H 16/1000 0 MPH 96H 17/1000 0 MPH 120H 18/1000 0 MPH N/A * Formation chance through 48 hours...low...near 0 percent. * Formation chance through 5 days...low...near 0 percent. ~ FORECASTER LUCAS Seasonal Forecasts The Hurricane Lucas Meteorological Agency, in its first year associated with the Puppy Hurricane Center, issued its pre-season forecast for the Doglantic Ocean, calling for 37–43 named storms, 18–23 hurricanes, and 8–12 major hurricanes, meaning the season would be less active than normal. On that same day, the W.A.N.G. Institute published their prediction of 23–29 named storms, 3–11 hurricanes, and 1–7 major hurricanes, equivalent to a well-below average hurricane season. Also that same day, the ACSTS issued its pre-season forecast, calling for 30 named storms, 14 hurricanes, and 7 major hurricanes, equivalent to a well-below average season. Later on December 25, the Raffaele Tropical Cyclones, Tornadoes and Storms Warning Center issued their forecast of 28–39 named storms, 19–29 hurricanes, 9–13 major hurricanes, and 3 Category 5 hurricanes, which corresponds with the well-below to below average season. On January 1, 2020, the FCX Global Cyclone Tracking Center issued its forecast of 42–48 named storms, 25–29 hurricanes, and 12–15 major hurricanes. That same day, the Sandy Hurricane and Monsoon Center issued its prediction of 40–50 named storms, 20–25 hurricanes, and 8–11 major hurricanes. On January 6, 2020, the I Don't Know Hurricane Center (IDKHC) issued their forecast for the season, calling for a well-below average season with 29–36 named storms, 14–18 hurricanes, and 7–9 major hurricanes. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:950 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/2020 till:31/05/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:06/02/2020 till:13/02/2020 color:C2 text:Ava (C2) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/02/2020 till:29/02/2020 text:February from:01/03/2020 till:31/03/2020 text:March from:01/04/2020 till:30/04/2020 text:April from:01/05/2020 till:31/05/2020 text:May TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Hurricane Ava System Names The following list of names will be used for named storms that form on Planet Puppy in 2020. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2024 season. This was the same list used in the 2016 season, with the exception of the names Gina, Jack, Melody, Ricky, and Timmy, which replaced Gladys, Joe, Mary, Ronald, and Trace, respectively. Main List Auxiliary The following list of names will be used for named storms that form on Planet Puppy in 2020. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2022 season. This was the same list used in the 2016 and 2018 seasons, with the exception of the names Courtney, Dakota, Elise, Katherine, Logan, and Yara, which replaced Callie, Donovan, Emmy, Kelsey, Luke, and Yolo, respectively. Retirement The 4th Puppy Hurricane Committee is expected to last from December 28, 2020 - January 1, 2021. The Puppy Hurricane Center issued a date of December 30, 2020 to retire the names for this season and a date of January 1, 2021 to replace those names. Seasonal Effects See Also *Planet Puppy Tropical Cyclone Naming *List of retired Planet Puppy hurricanes *List of costliest Planet Puppy hurricanes *List of Category 3-4-5 Planet Puppy hurricanes Category:Current hurricane seasons Category:Live Seasons Category:Fictional basins Category:HurricaneLucas4064